Bye Bye, Baby
by RizzlesBed
Summary: [Traduction de Barbie Shoes] "Emma fixait, imperturbable, la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il pleuvait, et les traînées d'eau à l'extérieur lui rappelaient les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. J'avais essayé de la calmer, de lui dire que tout irait bien et d'essuyer ses larmes. Et pourtant, elles ne cessaient de dégringoler de son visage."


Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens ENFIN avec quelque chose pour vous ! Bon, **c'est une traduction alors rien ne m'appartient** , mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à vous traduire ce petit bijou qu'est la fanfiction de **Barbie Shoes.** J'ai gardé le titre original pour que vous puissiez la retrouver en anglais si vous préférez lire en V.O. Je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire est un réel bijou, et que je remercie mille fois l'auteure de m'avoir permis de vous la traduire. Assez blablaté, passons aux choses sérieuses !

L'auteure a tenu à préciser que c'était la fanfiction la plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais écrite, et je confirme que si votre pauvre petit cœur n'aime pas les choses dures, vous risquez de lâcher quelques larmes (mais ça vaut la peine !). **Barbie Shoes** a passé énormément de temps sur cette histoire, et j'ai du fournir beaucoup d'énergie pour la traduire, alors les reviews sont évidemment appréciées.

Les passages en italique sont des flahsbacks et c'est le point de vue de Regina.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bye Bye, Baby**

Emma fixait, imperturbable, la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il pleuvait, et les traînées d'eau à l'extérieur lui rappelaient les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. J'avais essayé de la calmer, de lui dire que tout irait bien et d'essuyer ses larmes. Et pourtant, elles ne cessaient de dégringoler de son visage. Je me demandais si elle était encore en colère contre moi. Je voulais lui demander, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire non plus.  
Elle cessa de regarder l'averse, et son visage se tordit à cause de la douleur. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son ventre rond. J'étais à ses côtés à ce moment-là.

« Tout va bien, Emma, » lui murmurais-je alors que sa respiration se faisait anarchique à cause de la douleur. « Je suis là. Tu y arrives à merveille. »

Ruby et Snow débarquèrent dans la chambre au moment où la douleur laissa un moment de répit à Emma. La présence de Ruby ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'aurais préféré que Snow ne soit pas là. C'était mon bébé. Le mien et celui d'Emma. Pas le sien.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'Emma m'avait offert. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Même maintenant, lors de l'accouchement, je restais pleine d'admiration face à cette femme. C'était la chose la plus généreuse que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi.

* * *

 _Emma était venue chercher Henry à la fin de mon week-end avec lui. Après des débuts quelque peu compliqués, nous nous étions rendues compte que nous pouvions nous occuper de notre fils d'une manière équitable tant que nos différents étaient mis de côté. Nous hésitions à nous appeler « amies », mais nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Aussi, elle était la personne la plus proche de celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi. Ce jour-là, Henry et moi n'avions pas vu le temps passer._

 _« Pas de soucis », lui avait répondu Emma. « Prend ton temps. »_

 _Je versai du thé dans chacune de nos tasses, puis nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Henry avait toujours eu cette tendance à perdre du temps quand il préparait son sac, trait de caractère dont il devait sûrement avoir hérité de sa mère biologique. Les yeux d'Emma se mirent à contempler une des photos de classe de Henry. Elle datait de quelques années déjà, mais faisait toujours partie de mes favorites de lui. C'était cette année-là qu'il avait perdu ses deux dents de devant._

 _« Je voulais te demander, » fit-elle d'un ton hésitant, mais continua. « Pourquoi t'être tournée vers l'adoption ? »_

 _Une douleur familière se fit sentir dans ma poitrine. Depuis toutes ces années passées aux côtés de mon fils, personne ne m'avait jamais posé cette question. Je suppose qu'elle était censée arriver tôt ou tard, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment dit à voix haute. En parler rendrait tout ça, d'une certaine manière, plus réel. L'admettre signifiait abandonner ce rêve et accepter la défaite. Je regardai Emma. Il était temps de le dire, temps de l'admettre._

 _« Je suis incapable de mener une grossesse à terme. »_

 _Elle me regardait, de la sympathie dans les yeux et non pas de la pitié attendue. Je la remerciais intérieurement pour ce regard._

 _« Je... », hésita-t-elle, se demandant si elle souhaitait vraiment avoir cette discussion. « Je ne voulais pas... »_

 _« Ils m'ont dit que j'avais un 'utérus hostile' », répondis-je avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, la sauvant ainsi de la gêne. Je souris, et reprit d'un ton plus léger. « Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, quand l'hostilité entre dans votre sang, vous ne vous en débarrassez jamais complètement. »_

 _« As-tu déjà souhaité avoir d'autres enfants ? », Demanda-t-elle._

 _« Oui, » répondis-je. « J'aurais voulu. »_

 _Cette conversation commençait à devenir assez intense, pour un simple bavardage. Je toussotai un peu pour éclaircir mon esprit._

 _« Ils m'ont dit que mes meilleures options étaient l'adoption ou bien une mère porteuse. Tu imagines bien qu'il n'y avait pas de file d'attente de volontaires devant ma porte, encore moins maintenant, après tout ce que j'ai fait. »_

 _« Je le ferai, » déclara-t-elle cette fois-ci sans hésitation, me coupant le souffle. J'étais une femme mourant de soif, et elle m'offrait un océan. Mais en y pensant, l'eau de mer est salée. En boire ne ferait qu'empirer ma soif et je ne pouvais plus me le permettre. Je ne voulais plus espérer d'être mère de nouveau, si je n'étais pas sûre que cette eau était pure._

 _« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Henry depuis l'entrée du salon, nous surprenant toutes les deux._

 _« Oh... Rien, » bégaya Emma. « Des trucs d'adultes. T'es prêt, gamin ? »_

 _Henry lui lança un drôle de regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas 'rien', mais il hocha la tête. Il m'enlaça pour me dire au revoir, un véritable câlin ; un de ceux que je chérissais à chaque fois, puis il sortit en courant, s'exclamant qu'il attendrait sa mère dans la voiture. Emma le suivit, mais s'arrêta au niveau de la porte._

 _« Je le pensais vraiment, Regina, » fit-elle sérieusement. « Je le ferai, si tu en as envie. Essaye d'y penser. »_

* * *

« J'ai mal », dit Emma en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. Elle me fit sortir de mes pensées et revenir à la réalité.

Je faisais un pas en arrière alors que Ruby et Snow prirent place aux cotés du lit d'Emma, lui serrant les mains et lui replaçant correctement les cheveux.

« Je sais, chérie, » soupira Snow à l'oreille de la blonde. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien contre la douleur ? »

« Non, » répondit Emma en secouant la tête. « Pas de médicaments. »

« Et tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de sort ? » Suggéra Ruby.

« Non ! » Fit Emma, encore plus sûre d'elle que la première fois. « Pas de magie. Regina et moi nous étions mises d'accord. Absolument aucune forme de magie. »

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle était toujours en colère contre moi, et elle l'était la connaissant, elle continuait d'approuver mon opinion, elle adhérait toujours au plan auquel l'on avait réfléchi ensemble.

Une autre contraction se fit sentir, et je pouvais difficilement supporter la vue d'Emma qui souffrait.

« Tu en es sûre ? » Questionna Ruby, une fois la douleur passée.

« La magie vient toujours avec un prix, » marmonna Emma, épuisée. « Et ce bébé ne va pas payer pour ça. »

« Ça rendrait les choses plus supportables, » argumenta Snow.

Emma tourna la tête vers sa mère et poursuivit faiblement.

« Rien ne rendra les choses plus fsupportables. »

Ses mots me brisèrent le cœur. C'était extrêmement difficile pour moi de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter ; je savais qu'elle ne référait pas la douleur à celle qu'elle ressentait physiquement, mais à la douleur en général. Le Docteur Whale entra dans la salle pour prendre des nouvelles. Emma grimaça alors qu'il vérifiait la dilatation de son col de l'utérus. Elle serra fort la main de sa mère, et je sentis la colère monter en moi. C'est ma main qu'elle aurait dû tenir, pas celle de Snow ni même celle de Ruby. La mienne.

« Très bien, Emma, » annonça Whale. « Vous avez atteint les dix centimètres, il est temps de pousser maintenant. »

« Quoi ?! » Haleta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, effrayée. « Non, » répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête. »

« Eh bien, c'est le bébé de Regina que vous êtes en train d'avoir, » tenta-t-il avec une blague de mauvais goût. « Donc, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important que vous soyez prête ou pas. Cet enfant arrive. Maintenant. »

« Non ! » Emma secoua la tête et resserra ses jambes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je la retiendrais dedans. »

« Emma, chérie, » dit calmement Ruby. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

« Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé maintenant, » gémit Emma.

Le médecin se leva, et invita Snow à le suivre à l'extérieur d'un mouvement de tête.

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à la convaincre de pousser dans les minutes qui suivent, il y aura de sérieuses complications, » lui expliqua-t-il en murmurant, mais assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre. « Pour elle et le bébé. Nous n'aurons plus le choix, nous devrons procéder à une césarienne. »

Je me sentais totalement inutile, à rester en marge de toute discussion. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, mais je pouvais tout de même essayer. Alors, je me dirigeai vers la place de Snow, libre depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Whale.

« Vas-y, mon ange, » la suppliais-je, tendant la main pour caresser ses cheveux désormais emmêlés et luisants de sueur. « Tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, et ses yeux verts si tristes croisèrent le regard de Ruby.

« Je la déteste, » renifla-t-elle.

« Qui ça, chérie ? » demanda Ruby.

« Regina, » grogna la blonde. « C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai mal comme ça, et je la déteste pour ça. »

Ruby lui répondit en souriant tristement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Emma. »

Je savais aussi bien que Ruby qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Les femmes en plein accouchement disent tout le temps beaucoup de choses méchantes au père de l'enfant, et à ce moment-là, dans notre situation unique, je pense que le rôle me convenait. Elle était en colère après moi, comme je l'avais deviné. Elle en voulait au monde entier, et il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour comprendre pourquoi. C'était la colère qui parlait à sa place. Mais même si elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je l'entendais dire qu'elle souffrait à cause de moi. Nous ne nous détestions plus depuis longtemps, comme si cette période fût réelle, mais dans une autre vie. Et maintenant, tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir, c'était de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

* * *

 _« Edith ? » Proposais-je._

 _« Non. » Répondit Emma._

 _« Mable ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Anges ? »_

 _« Non ! » Emma se mit à rire. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Regina, tu ne vas pas accoucher d'un enfant de 80 ans ! »_

 _Nous nous voyions presque tous les jours, maintenant. Je voulais être la plus présente possible pour cette grossesse, mais la vérité était que j'aimais tout simplement pouvoir être avec Emma. J'étais inquiète et perturbée quand elle était autre part, et qu'elle me manquait. Elle venait maintenant de plus en plus souvent, et elle restait plus longtemps qu'avant. Rapidement, un couvert s'était rajouté sur la table du dîner, et Henry et moi étions invités chez elle ; mais, je ne souhaitais pas faire des dîners chez les Charming une habitude. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle venait, ou les heures qu'elle passait ici, à chaque fois qu'elle partait, mon seul souhait était qu'elle reste avec moi. Je n'étais pas une adolescente, je savais très bien que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Emma Swan._

 _« Donne-moi ta main, » murmura Emma, en plaçant ma paume sur son ventre rond, en mettant sa propre main par dessus la mienne et en appuyant fermement. J'avais peur de faire mal au bébé, mais Emma m'avait répété plusieurs fois déjà qu'il était 'super protégé à l'intérieur'._

 _« Je ne sens toujours rien, » soupirai-je, déçue._

 _Emma sentait le bébé bouger depuis deux semaines. C'était encore tôt, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais nous en étions presque à 18 semaines et je n'avais toujours rien senti._

 _« Attends un peu, » murmura-t-elle, en bougeant légèrement nos mains. Soudain, son visage s'illumina. « Là ! Tu as senti ? »_

 _« Ce petit coup ? » Demandai-je._

 _« Oui ! », sourit Emma. « C'était elle ! »_

 _Je haussai un sourcil._

 _« Oh, alors tu penses que c'est une fille ? », lui fis-je un sourire plaqué aux lèvres._

 _Emma haussa les épaules._

 _« Cette grossesse est différente de celle de Henry. Je savais que le gamin serait un garçon, alors je pense que ce bébé sera une fille. »_

 _La façon dont elle en parlait... C'était comme si nous parlions de nos enfants ; et pas seulement Henry, nos enfants au pluriel. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aimer cette idée, l'idée qu'Emma considère cet enfant comme le sien à elle-aussi. Notre fils. Notre bébé. Notre famille._

 _« On peut attendre encore un peu, pour voir si il bouge ? » Demandai-je, souhaitant sentir une nouvelle fois le bébé mais appréciant par la même occasion le peu d'espace entre Emma et moi._

 _« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _Nous étions assises l'une à côté, nos jambes se touchaient, sa main par-dessus la mienne, nos épaules l'une contre l'autre. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de sentir le bébé bouger, et le souhait qu'il prenne son temps pour rester un peu plus longtemps proche d'Emma, mais je sentis un mouvement quelques secondes plus tard._

 _« C'était elle ? » Demandai-je, excitée avant de rapidement me reprendre. « Ou lui. »_

 _Emma hocha la tête._

 _«Oui ! »_

 _Mon sourire ne quittait plus mes lèvres, et je me mis à tracer des petits cercles sur le ventre d'Emma sans réfléchir. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais, c'était parce qu'elle regardait mes mouvements. J'arrêtai ma main mais ne l'enlevai pas pour autant de son bas-ventre._

 _« Emma, j'ai besoin de savoir... », commençais-je me sentant un peu nerveuse quand elle plongea son regard dans le mien. « Pourquoi faire quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un comme moi ? »_

 _Elle me parut presque timide, avec son regard fuyant. Elle se mit à fixer ma main sur son abdomen._

 _« Je pense juste que tu méritais d'être heureuse », répondit-elle doucement._

 _« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça t'apportait, à toi ? » Continuai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnais ? »_

 _« Je voulais... » Elle s'arrêta, chercha ses mots puis prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. « Je voulais être la personne qui te rendrait heureuse. »_

 _Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais auparavant. Ses mots étaient très clairs, n'avaient pas de double-sens et pourtant je ne pouvais y croire. Mais, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, les iris verts s'excusant presque, et elle semblait définitivement très nerveuse. A ce moment-là, je compris._

 _« Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as proposé de porter mon enfant, » je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. « au lieu de me demander de sortir ensemble ? »_

 _Emma se sentit ridicule, secoua la tête et se mit à bégayer._

 _« C'est ridicule, je sais. C'est juste que- »_

 _C'est à ce moment que je l'ai embrassée, la coupant dans sa phrase, pour la remercier. Pour enfin lui dire que je ressentais la même chose pour elle. Elle était douce. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sa peau était douce. Les gémissements qu'elle lâchaient étaient doux eux-aussi. Elle avait chaud, et ses lèvres sur les miennes déclarèrent un incendie dans mon bas-ventre et me firent me demander depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne m'avait pas embrassée comme ça. Par quelqu'un que j'aimais. Par quelqu'un qui m'aimait._

 _Emma ne tarda à me chevaucher mes genoux, nos mains explorant nos corps, et les langues traçant des vallées la peau de l'autre. Ça me paraissait maintenant évident que le baiser ne serait pas suffisant, que l'on irait au-delà de tout ça. Maintenant qu'elle était là, j'avais besoin de tout ce qui venait d'elle, et elle semblait parfaitement d'accord avec ça. En lui enlevant son T-shirt, je vis qu'elle se sentait complexée. Mais, quand je passais mes doigts sur son ventre arrondi, je ne pouvais qu'être fascinée. C'était mon enfant dans son ventre. Cette merveilleuse femme portait mon bébé._

 _Je caressai sa joue, me délectant de son visage illuminé, tout en lui murmurant:_

 _« Tu es magnifique, Emma. »_

* * *

« Emma, vous devez pousser maintenant, » essaya une nouvelle fois Whale.

Mais Emma secoua la tête. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et rapprochées, et elle arrivait de moins en moins à reprendre son souffle, mais elle refusait toujours.

« Je ne peux pas ! », pleurait-elle. « Je n'y arriverais pas... »

Je sais qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de l'accouchement. Elle parlait de tout. Des couches, des pleurs, de la fièvre. Élever un pré-adolescent comme Henry avait certainement son lot de difficultés, mais ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à s'occuper d'un enfant depuis sa naissance. Elle avait peur.

« Tu es forte, Emma, » essayai-je de lui faire comprendre. « Tu es forte, plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tu peux le faire. »

« Tu peux le faire, » répéta Ruby.

« Je ne veux pas... » Emma pleurait vraiment maintenant, à peine capable de formuler sa phrase. « Je ne veux pas le faire toute seule. »

« Tu ne seras pas toute seule, Emma, » la rassura Snow. « Nous serons tous là pour toi. Tous. »

« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! », continua de crier Emma comme si personne n'avait parlé. « Nous aurions du le faire ensemble. Regina aurait du être là ! »

Je cru pouvoir sentir mon cœur se briser après ses paroles.

« Je suis là, Chérie, » essayai-je une nouvelle fois, en vain. Elle ne m'entendait pas.

« Je sais, Emma, » commença Snow. « Et si le fait de t'aimer et de vouloir être ici, à tes côtés était suffisant, Regina serait là. »

Une improbable compassion résonnait dans ses mots, et mon pauvre cœur se prit un nouveau coup.

« Elle serait là, ce serait elle qui couperait le cordon ombilical et elle te tiendrait la main. Je sais qu'elle le ferait parce qu'elle t'aimait vraiment, Emma. Mais tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Emma. Elle est partie, et tu n'y peux rien. La seule chose que tu peux faire ? C'est avoir ce bébé et l'aimer assez pour vous deux. »

Emma regarda Snow, les yeux rouges et enflés d'avoir pleuré mais elle hocha la tête, acceptant finalement de pousser. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi reconnaissante envers Snow qu'à cet instant. Inconsciemment, je portai ma main à ma joue, et me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte après les paroles prononcés par Snow. Elle aura donc attendu que je meurs pour me faire un compliment.

* * *

 _Je n'ai jamais vu le camion arriver, pas avant qu'il ne percute la voiture. J'eus assez de temps pour réaliser que je ne sortirai pas vivante de cet accident. Il était temps pour moi de voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. J'ai toujours pensé que, lors de ce moment, ma vie serait divisée en quatre parties : mon enfance, Daniel, ma vie en tant que Reine, ma vie en tant que Maire._

 _Mais au lieu de ça, je vis trois personnes : Henry, Emma et le bébé. Ils étaient les seules choses qui m'importaient à cet instant. Ils étaient ma vie. Même si je n'avais pas peur de mourir, je ressentis un pincement au cœur qui se transforma rapidement qui se transforma rapidement en profond chagrin. J'allais les abandonner._

 _Toutes ces pensées traversèrent mon esprit avant l'impact. Après, il y eut seulement du noir._

 _Avant que je n'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux._

 _Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ce n'était pas normal. Je ne me sentais pas comme si un camion avait percuté ma voiture. Je ne sentis rien alors que je sortais de ce qu'il restait de ma voiture, seule preuve que l'accident que j'avais eu s'était bien produit. Il y avait des urgentistes, et des gens. Beaucoup de personnes voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils marchaient devant moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas la femme la plus appréciée de la ville, même si le fait de sortir avec Emma avait rendu les habitants moins hostiles à mon égard, mais j'aurai pensé qu'au moins une personne m'aurait remarquée, dans ces circonstances._

 _Tout d'un coup, j'entendis la voix d'Emma._

 _« Regina ! » Hurla-t-elle._

 _Avant même de me tourner vers elle, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait paniquée, et sa voix était brisée. Pas soulagée de me voir debout, sur la route, saine et sauve. Elle était accroupie à côté de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un et il me fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître mon propre corps. Il y avait des coupures et des égratignures sur mes bras, et j'avais une grave blessure à la tête. Je me passai une main sur le visage ; pas une seule éraflure. J'étais donc vraiment morte._

 _Emma leva ma tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, me berçant autour de son beau ventre rond. Le sang de ma tête coula sur ses vêtements, et pendant un instant, instinctivement, je me dis que j'allais avoir du mal à laver cette trace avant de me rappeler que je ne m'occuperai désormais plus de la lessive._

 _« Réveille-toi, Regina, » supplia-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux naturellement comme si nous étions encore à la maison, sur le canapé._

 _« Emma, elle est partie... », soupira Snow, debout derrière sa fille. « Les médecins ont dit qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Elle n'a pas souffert. »_

 _« Non, » gémit Emma, ne remarquant pas le sang sur sa main alors qu'elle caressait ma joue. « Elle doit se réveiller. »_

 _Elle se pencha sur moi, et pressa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, désormais froides, continuant de m'embrasser même quand rien ne se produit._

 _« Mon cœur, elle n'a pas reçu de sort, » dit Snow, pleine d'empathie. « Je suis terriblement désolée Emma, mais même le plus beau des baiser d'amour ne pourra pas la faire revenir. »_

 _« Regina, » fit Emma en ignorant sa mère et en continuant d'embrasser ce qu'il restait de moi. « S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Montre-leurs qu'ils ont tort, reviens-moi... »_

 _« J'aimerai tellement, Emma, » lui répondis-je en déposant un genou par terre, souhaitant de tout mon être qu'elle puisse m'entendre. « J'aimerai pouvoir revenir, et rester avec toi et nos enfants. Je le voudrais, mais je ne sais pas comment. »_

 _« Réveille-toi, » hurla-t-elle alors, en colère. « Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu me laisses ! »_

 _Alors, je me mis à essayer. J'essayai de réintégrer mon corps de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Je l'ai touché avec mes mains, je me suis concentrée dessus avec toute la force de mon esprit, je me suis même allongée dessus comme si nous étions des pièces de puzzle qui avaient besoin d'être rassemblées. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Comme si la connexion entre l'esprit et le corps avait été totalement détruite._

 _« Miss Swan, nous devons emmener le corps, » annonça un urgentiste, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attrister encore plus qu'elle ne l'était Emma. Alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Snow déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, comme pour lui dire de s'éloigner du corps._

 _« Ne m'approche pas ! », hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait la main de sa mère d'un violent mouvement d'épaule. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le médecin. « Vous ne la toucherez pas ! »_

 _Snow ne découragea pas, et s'assit. Elle entoura sa fille de ses bras. Emma se débattit, lui cria de la laisser, mais se rendit peu de temps après et éclata en sanglots. Son corps tremblait. Elle ne regarda pas quand ils emportèrent mon corps, quand ils me placèrent dans un sac, quand ils le refermèrent et quand ils s'en allèrent. Je m'en fichais de ce qu'il faisait avec, maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait m'être utile, désormais._

 _Je regardai Emma, effondrée dans les bras de sa mère, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots qui me dévastèrent._

 _« Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. »_

* * *

« Poussez encore une fois, Emma, » encouragea le docteur Whale. « Une dernière fois et vous pourrez voir votre enfant. »

Emma laissa un grognement s'échapper quand la contraction se fit sentir, incapable de crier. Ruby et sa mère se tenait au niveau de ses jambes et personne ne lui tenait la main. Ça aurait dû être moi.

Et soudain, c'était terminé. Emma s'affala sur l'oreiller, et tout le monde soupira de soulagement quand le bébé poussa son premier cri.

« La voilà ! », annonça Whale, nettoyant le nez et la bouche de l'enfant.

« C'est une fille ! », répéta Ruby, euphorique.

« Je savais déjà que c'était une fille, » répondit Emma, essoufflée.

Au moment où Whale plaça le bébé sur le sein d'Emma, elle parut heureuse pour la première fois depuis le jour de mon décès. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle souriait alors qu'elle berçait notre petite fille.

« Bonjour, mon ange, » dit Emma. « Je suis ta 'Ma. Je suis désolée que ta Maman ne soit pas là pour faire ta connaissance. Elle aurait vraiment aimé être présente, plus que tout au monde. Mais nous t'aimons toute les deux à la folie. »

Ses mots étaient à la fois parfaits et déchirants. Emma ne laissera pas le bébé grandir en m'oubliant, même si la petite n'aura pas de réels souvenirs de moi. A ce moment-là, je réalisai que j'aurai voulu plus que tout au monde pouvoir porter ma fille, enlacer mon fils et embrasser leur mère. Juste une fois. Une dernière fois.

Les larmes débordaient des yeux de Snow, qui passait tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de sa propre fille d'une façon qui me rendit envieuse.

« Elle est magnifique, Emma, » fit la petite brune.

« Oui, » répondit Emma. « Elle ressemble à Regina. »

L'infirmière passa chercher le bébé, promettant de la ramener une fois qu'elle l'aurait lavée, qu'elle aurait été pesée et mesurée.

« Je vais appeler quelques personnes, » annonça Snow en gloussant. « Il faut que je prévienne ton père que tout le monde va bien, il s'est inquiété toute la journée. Tu veux qu'il vienne avec Henry ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Emma. « Je veux qu'il rencontre sa petite sœur. »

Snow sortit de la salle, et Emma s'accorda quelques minutes de repos avant les soins administrés par le docteur Whale. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de plusieurs points de sutures, et elle avait traversé pire, après tout. Elle s'était laissée faire.

« Nous y sommes, » roucoula l'infirmière en lui tendant le bébé enroulé dans une couverture. « Tout semble parfait. »

« Merci, » répondit Emma.

Elle oublia le monde autour d'elle quand elle regarda l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était une très belle petite fille.

« Ruby, je voulais te demander... », commença nerveusement Emma. « Et s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas en parler à ma mère, mais j'espérais que tu accepterais d'être sa marraine. »

Ruby semblait étonnée de sa proposition. A vrai dire, je l'étais moi-aussi. Nous n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet, mais j'aurai pensé qu'elle le demanderait à Snow.

« Pourquoi pas ta mère ? » Demanda la brune, ne voulant pas blesser Mary-Margaret en acceptant.

« Regina n'aurait jamais été d'accord, si elle était encore en vie, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne voudrais pas lui demander à elle, ça serait comme si je faisais quelque chose dans son dos à elle. En plus, elle t'aimait beaucoup. »

Elle avait totalement raison, et je fus surprise qu'elle soit au courant de mon affection pour Miss Lucas. Quoique, Emma pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et elle aimait apprendre des nouvelles choses sur les gens qu'elle connaissaient.

« Sérieusement ? » Continua Ruby, sceptique. En y pensant, je pouvais parfaitement la comprendre.

« Elle ne te faisait pas peur, et tu aimais penser par toi-même. Elle te respectait pour ça. » Les émotions d'Emma allaient commencer à prendre le dessus alors elle prit une longue inspiration malgré la boule dans sa gorge. « Bon, tu le veux ce titre ou pas ? »

« J'en serais honorée, » répondit la brune, un sourire aux lèvres. « Puis-je te demander le prénom de ma filleule, maintenant ? »

Son prénom. Mon cœur se crispa une nouvelle fois. Même moi, je ne connaissais pas son prénom. Je voulais qu'on en choisisse un ensemble une fois que l'on avait décidé qu'Emma ferait autant partie que moi de la vie de cet enfant. Avant l'accident, nous en avions choisi quelques uns, et nous nous étions mises d'accord à propos de l'un d'entre eux, qui irait aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille.

« Regina aimait tous ces anciens prénoms, je l'embêtais tout le temps à ce propos, » commença Emma en souriant alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs. « Mais elle aimait vraiment le prénom Faye. Je me suis renseignée sur celui-ci après qu'elle soit... Après l'accident. Il signifie « fée ou elfe », ce qui est presque trop parfait, dans une ville remplie de personnages de contes. Mais c'était son préféré. » Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et se tourna vers Ruby en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est trop mièvre ? »

« Non, » répondit Ruby les yeux embués. « Tu as raison. C'est le prénom parfait. »

Emma hocha la tête, son regard revenant sur notre fille, Faye. Oui, c'était définitivement le prénom qui lui correspondait. Je tendis ma main jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns, mais je ne pu la toucher. Une petite goutte d'eau dégringolait le long de se joue, et alors qu'Emma l'enleva, je réalisai que c'était elle qui pleurait.

« Je l'aimais tellement, Ruby, » avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais, Emma, » la réconforta son amie, d'un ton empathique. « Je sais aussi qu'elle t'aimait énormément. Je connaissais Regina depuis très longtemps, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était à tes côtés. »

Emma hocha la tête, et ria malgré ses larmes. « Je lui ai dit que je voulais être celle qui la rendrait heureuse. C'est pour ça que je voulais porter son enfant, que je voulais qu'elle ait cette famille.»

« Tu lui as offert ça, » assura Ruby et elle avait raison. Emma m'avait offert la famille dont je rêvais, et elle m'avait vraiment rendue heureuse. « Tu sais, c'est en quelque sorte poétique ; elle a adopté ton fils, et maintenant tu adoptes sa fille. »

« Oui, » renifla-t-elle. « Mais cette petite n'ira pas retrouver sa mère dans 10 ans et ne nous la ramènera pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, Emma pleurait silencieusement et Ruby lui caressait l'épaule, essayant de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait.

« C'est vraiment injuste, tu sais, » bégaya-t-elle. « Nous avons à peine eu du temps pour être un 'nous'. On était supposées vieillir ensemble. » Elle s'arrêta, reprenant son courage à deux mains. « Je nous imaginais, elle et moi, accompagnant Faye à son premier jour d'école, criant à la remise de diplôme de Henry, organiser une _baby shower*_ et danser à son mariage. Mais Regina ne sera pas là. Elle est morte, Ruby. Elle est partie. »

« Elle n'est pas partie, » la reprit Ruby en secouant la tête. « Elle vivra éternellement dans nos souvenirs, grâce à ton amour pour elle et par-dessus tout, grâce à ton amour pour Faye, » expliqua-t-elle en désignant le petite dans les bras de sa mère.

Encore une fois, Emma hocha la tête et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Ruby s'excusa et sortit pour partir à la recherche de Snow qui avait quitté la chambre depuis longtemps. Emma avait du insister, lui promettant qu'elle pourrait rester seule quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle s'absente. Je m'aperçus de son soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, appréciant de passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. A peine Ruby eût-elle quitté la chambre qu'Emma se mit à pleuré ouvertement. Elle serait sa fille contre elle, ayant peur qu'elle la quitte à son tour. Être morte ne me faisait pas souffrir, mais à ce moment-là, la douleur d'Emma me fit _mal._

Je me demandai, brièvement, si c'était ça, l'Enfer. J'avais commis pleins d'horribles choses dans ma vie, donc ça pourrait être probable. Être forcée de rester là, de regarder, dans l'incapacité de parler, de toucher, de réconforter les gens que j'aimais était une diabolique sentence. Mais, si j'étais réellement condamnée, je ne serais pas là, à admirer le visage de la femme que j'aimais. Peut-être que je devais juste l'attendre ? Ça me brisait le cœur, de devoir patienter mais en y pensant, j'espérais juste qu'elle ne me rejoindrait pas trop tôt, qu'elle resterait le plus longtemps possible présente pour nos enfants.

« Je t'aime toujours, Regina, » gémit-elle dans une chambre qu'elle ne pensait pas vide. « Et je t'aimerai toujours. Je te promets que je prendrais soin de nos enfants. J'espère que tu es heureuse, là où tu es. »

« Je suis heureuse, Emma et c'est grâce à toi. » Je me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'entendre, mais espérant tout de même au fond de moi qu'elle en serait capable. « Même si je suis partie trop vite, tu étais véritablement ma fin heureuse. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

* _Baby shower_ : fête organisée en l'honneur d'une future maman entre son septième et huitième mois de grossesse.

Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas intérieurement détruit. Vous pourrez trouver Barbie Shoes dans mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil, et de même pour l'histoire. Si vous souhaitez lire quelque chose en français, je vous conseille fortement "Liar Liar", une traduction de Barbie Shoes faite par Not Gonna Die.

Je vous laisse, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! A la prochaine !


End file.
